


Informe de misión estándar

by KiraH69



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Everyone is angry, M/M, Post-Battle, Smut, Stark Spangled Banner - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: La tensión y los temperamentos están al límite tras una batalla que no ha ido tan bien; Tony, Bruce y Steve están cubiertos de sangre, golpeados y enfadados, y tienen que tranquilizar a toda prisa a Bruce. Ya que Steve fue quien cometió todos los errores durante la misión, él es quien se arrodilla primero.





	Informe de misión estándar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Standard Mission Debriefing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822367) by [DaftPunk_DeLorean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftPunk_DeLorean/pseuds/DaftPunk_DeLorean). 



> Este fanfic es una traducción. Si os gusta, visitad el original y dejadle kudos ;)  
> Muchas gracias a **DaftPunk_DeLorean** por permitirme traducirlo ^^

Tony entró volando directamente en el salón de la torre, evitando la unidad de desmontaje del traje en el balcón, y dejó bruscamente a Steve y Bruce en el suelo de piedra al aterrizar. Tony se quitó el casco y se volvió hacia los otros, que se estaban poniendo de pie.

—¿Qué _cojones_ , Steve?—Tony miró con furia a Steve mientras ayudaba a Bruce a levantarse.

—No empieces, Tony. Hice lo que consideraba que era lo correcto, no había-

—¡Y una mierda! ¿Por qué demonios le dijiste a Bruce que contuviera al Hulk? Podríamos habernos encargado de eso en menos de 15 minutos con una décima parte de daño a la propiedad. ¡Joder, yo soy quien paga la factura por esa mierda, ¿sabes?!—Tony alzó la voz hasta un grito lívido. Steve se quitó la capucha y se plantó frente a Tony, pecho contra pecho, sus rostros a escasos centímetros del otro, su voz mezclada con silenciosa amenaza.

—Necesitábamos a Bruce trabajando con la contención de la radiación, él es el único capaz de identificar las firmas gamma erráticas—dijo Steve, su voz rebosando de ira. Tony le miró amenazante, después miró a Bruce, quien estaba caminando ansiosamente, presionando la base de sus manos contra sus ojos e intentando respirar profundamente. Tony apartó de en medio a Steve de un empujón y se acercó a Bruce, apartando cuidadosamente sus muñecas para descubrir los brillantes ojos verdes.

—¿Lo tienes, Bruce?—le preguntó suavemente. Bruce les miró a ambos aterrorizado, temblando agitado.

—¡No! ¡ _No_ , no lo « _tengo_ »! ¿Qué demonios pasa con vosotros dos? Suena la alarma y me arrastráis al corazón de la batalla con la mitad de nuestro equipo en la otra punta del planeta o al otro lado de la galaxia y de repente decidís «ups, lo siento, Bruce, sé que tienes a un monstruo de media tonelada intentando abrirse paso a través de tu piel, pero ¿puedes decirle que nos dé un poquito de tiempo para que puedas hacer esta mierda compleja mientras intentas no estallar y matar a todo bicho viviente?» ¡Así no es como funciona! ¡Habéis estado haciendo que contenga al otro tipo durante horas, así que, a menos que penséis en algo rápido, estáis a punto de conseguir una remodelación inesperada!—Bruce continuó caminando, su respiración irregular, lanzando enfadadas miradas hacia Tony y Steve. Steve soltó un suspiro molesto.

—¿Oh, así que ahora tienes un problema con cómo llamo al terreno? ¡Quizás ambos deberíais ir a hablar con Furia si tanto queréis el trabajo!—bramó Steve. Bruce se dio la vuelta y se plantó frente a la cara de Steve como un rayo, presionando su dedo con fuerza en la estrella del pecho de Steve con el rostro retorcido de rabia.

—¡No quiero tu puto trabajo! ¡Solo digo que no había motivo para que el equipo de radiación no hubiera podido manejarlo sin mí! ¡El otro tipo podría haber desmantelado las unidades de transporte y la red de comunicaciones en el epicentro en cuestión de segundos! ¡Miraos, no deberíais haberos encargado de todo eso por vuestra cuenta!—Bruce rugió, gesticulando hacia Tony y Steve, que se miraban a sí mismos.

Tony tenía un corte sobre un ojo y grandes piezas de la armadura seriamente dañadas desprendiéndose; el rostro de Steve estaba casi completamente cubierto de sangre de cortes profundos y una nariz rota que ya había sanado, su uniforme rasgado en el pecho y los brazos, la sangre salpicando la blanca estrella en su pecho por haber goteado de su boca y nariz y las laceraciones de su pecho. Steve apartó furioso de un fuerte manotazo la mano de Bruce de su pecho. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero sus palabras se perdieron cuando oyó la voz de Bruce, de repente profunda y mortal.

—Esa no es una buena forma de evitar que me enfade, Capitán Rogers—Bruce estaba obsevando la mano que Steve había golpeado con una mirada extraña en el rostro y ojos ardiendo con un verde venenoso. Tony se interpuso de inmediato entre ellos, siseando sobre su hombro a Steve mientras Bruce comenzaba a apretar los puños y a mostrar los dientes.

—Será mejor que pienses en algo rápido o eches a correr, ardilla.

Steve se puso pálido, pero alcanzó alrededor de Tony para sostener la muñeca de Bruce.

—Bruce, lo siento, yo no- Tienes que tranquilizarte, ¿verdad?—Steve levantó rápidamente las manos ante la mordaz mirada que Bruce le lanzó—. Quiero decir, yo solo- creo que tengo una idea que te ayudará a relajarte rápido. ¿Vale? ¿Puedo? Vamos—Steve retrocedió, sosteniendo la mirada de Bruce, y muy lentamente se arrodilló—. Déjame ayudarte, ¿vale?

Bruce y Tony le miraron abiertamente durante todo un minuto sin palabras antes de que Bruce caminara lentamente hacia Steve, apretando y aflojando los puños. Tomó la mandíbula de Steve, frotando el pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Steve, aún brillando con sangre de la batalla.

—Espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo.

Steve sostuvo la mirada de Bruce y asintió. Bruce curvó hacia arriba un lado de su boca, mostrando sus dientes en una salvaje sonrisa.

—Entonces ponte a ello, soldado.

Tony se colocó detrás de Bruce, situando sus enguantadas manos en sus hombros y tranquila y lentamente las bajó por sus brazos hasta descansar en sus caderas. Tony suspiró suaves besos por la nuca de Bruce al tiempo que Steve le desabrochaba torpemente el cinturón. Mientras Steve metía la mano en los pantalones de Bruce y Tony rozaba su mandíbula con los dientes, Bruce suspiró y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Tony, la tensión visiblemente disolviéndose de su cuerpo.

Steve suspiró aliviado y encontró los ojos de Tony con una sonrisa. Bajando los pantalones de Bruce hasta sus muslos y sosteniendo sus bolas, Steve lamió y provocó a Bruce hasta una erección completa mientras Tony trabajaba rápidamente en quitarle la camisa. La respiración de Bruce se aceleró y se encogió un poco en sí mismo, presionando su espalda contra el pecho de la armadura de Tony y deslizando sus manos por el desastroso pelo rubio de Steve. Antes de que Steve pudiera envolver su boca alrededor de la verga de Bruce, Bruce tiró abruptamente hacia atrás su cabeza agarrándolo del pelo.

—No... no, quiero sentarme.

De repente, Bruce enredó los dedos dolorosamente fuerte en el pelo de Steve, quien gritó y agarró las muñecas de Bruce mientras era medio arrastrado hasta arrodillarse frente al sofá en el que Bruce acababa de desplomarse. Tony se arrodilló junto Steve, acariciando su espalda arriba y abajo mientras Steve frotaba su cuero cabelludo y hacía una mueca de dolor. Justo cuando adelantaba la mano para tocar a Bruce, captó su reflejo en parte de la armadura de Tony que no había sido completamente arañada y vio la sangre salpicada sobre su rostro. Tocó su boca con la mano y observó el brillante rojo que goteaba de las puntas de sus dedos; con un suave murmullo de vergüenza, levantó el brazo para limpiar su rostro con la manga. Bruce agarró su muñeca y sacudió la cabeza.

—Déjala. Me gusta—los ojos de Steve se abrieron aún más, pero bajó el brazo.

Inclinándose hacia delante, plantó las manos en las caderas de Bruce y cuidadosamente movió y giró tan solo la punta de la lengua arriba y abajo por el falo de Bruce. Inhaló profundamente, el olor metálico cobrizo de la sangre en su rostro mezclándose con el profundo y denso almizcle de la entrepierna de Bruce. Comenzó a sentir opresión en los pantalones azules de su uniforme mientras su propia erección crecía, animada por los suaves sonidos que Bruce emitía sobre él y las errantes manos de Tony tras él. Steve gimió suavemente en las bolas de Bruce mientras Tony frotaba entre sus piernas, el caliente aliento húmedo provocando que Bruce levantara las caderas y apretara su agarre de nuevo en el pelo de Steve.

—Dios, Steve- deja de provocarme—jadeó Bruce. Steve rozó sus labios sobre el hueso de la cadera de Bruce dejando un camino rojo oscuro, como si hubiera untado descuidadamente sus labios con pintalabios rojo sangre antes de presionarlos contra la piel de Bruce.

—Lo siento, me estoy distrayendo aquí—gruñó Steve, presionando en las manos de Tony mientras estas masajeaban entre sus muslos y apretaban su trasero.

—Bueno, quizás debería pedirle a Tony que te ayude, ¿hm?—tras él, Steve escuchó a Tony reír suavemente y le sintió recorrer sus manos enguantadas por su columna hasta descansar en su nuca.

—Bien, Steve, no le hagamos esperar—dijo Tony—. ¿Por qué no abres bien tu bonita boca y te ayudaré a hacer algo con ella además de gritar órdenes que no nos gustan?

Con la mano de Tony aún en su cuello, Steve se levantó sobre sus rodillas y sostuvo desafiante la mirada de Tony. Dejó caer las manos a los pantalones de su uniforme, los desabrochó hábilmente y los bajó hasta sus muslos para poder sacar su incómodamente dura polla. Varias gotas de presemen brillaron intensamente en la punta. Tony y Bruce siguieron las manos de Steve con los ojos mientras se frotaba a sí mismo unas cuántas veces antes de pasar el pulgar sobre el orificio, recogiendo las gotas. Tony y Bruce miraron ávidamente la mano de Steve mientras la llevaba a su boca abierta y hacia un lascivo espectáculo de lamer y chupar hasta limpiar su pulgar, su boca ligeramente abierta y solo la punta de su lengua rosa visible a través de sus labios rojo sangre.

—Dios—Tony murmuró acaloradamente, sus entrecortadas palabras mezcladas con el ahogado sonido de Bruce y su agarre estrechándose en la nuca de Steve. Steve dejó su cuerpo dócil mientras Tony lo empujaba por su cuello, guiando su boca abierta sobre la polla de Bruce. Bruce le agarró con una mano en su pelo y la otra en su mandíbula, y juntos, Bruce y Tony movieron su cabeza arriba y abajo sobre la verga de Bruce. Steve sintió placer arremolinándose en su entrepierna mientras se dejaba llevar, sus manos descansando en los muslos de Bruce, permitiéndose abandonar el control sobre lo rápido, lo profundo y el tiempo que su boca trabajaba la polla de Bruce.

Detrás de él, Tony revolvió con su otra mano hasta quitarse el guante. Steve gimió profundamente cuando sintió el calor de la piel de Tony en su polla, haciendo que Bruce sacudiera las caderas y cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Tony sopló sobre la oreja de Steve, provocando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina a lo largo de su columna.

—Será mejor que respires hondo—apartándose, Steve lo hizo y Tony lo empujó sobre la verga de Bruce hasta el fondo, hasta que tuvo que tragar alrededor de su polla y no pudo respirar. Tony lo mantuvo ahí sosteniéndolo por su nuca, la nariz presionada fuerte contra los rizos oscuros de la entrepierna de Bruce, la garganta estirada y llena, tragando rítmicamente alrededor de la circunferencia para evitar atragantarse mientras Bruce gemía y embestía en su boca. Steve podía aguantar la respiración mucho más tiempo que un humano normal, pero es difícil superar los viejos reflejos, por así decirlo. En poco tiempo, su cuerpo comenzó involuntariamente a intentar apartarse, solo para ser sostenido en el sitio por la fuerza del traje de Iron Man de Tony.

La adrenalina aumentó dentro de él mientras sentía la sangre correr por sus oídos por la falta de oxígeno y el inminente orgasmo por las incesantes caricias de Tony. Steve realmente necesitaba respirar ahora. _Terriblemente_. Empujó con fuerza contra los muslos de Bruce y sacudió su cuerpo contra la mano de Tony, pero Tony mantuvo el agarre en su nuca. En esta posición, sería una intensa lucha forcejear contra la fuerza del traje de Tony. Steve sabía que podía deshacerse del agarre de Tony, pero en su lugar intentó relajar sus pulmones convulsos y concentrarse en el intenso orgasmo creciendo dentro de él. Entonces Bruce se tensó y gritó, embistiendo fuerte una vez más antes de derramarse por la garganta de Steve.

Tony liberó inmediatamente el cuello de Steve. Steve se apartó de la polla de Bruce y jadeó desesperadamente como un hombre que se ahoga, desplomándose aturdido sobre el pecho blindado de Tony. Su corazón palpitaba en su cuello y había manchas nadando ante sus ojos mientras Tony seguía bombeando su verga y envolvía su otro brazo firmemente alrededor del pecho de Steve.

—Vamos, Capi. Córrete en mi mano—murmuró Tony en su oído y Steve estaba temblando y jadeando y corriéndose antes de que Tony terminara siquiera la frase. Su vista se nubló, mareándose y quedando inerte contra Tony, todos los nervios de su cuerpo gritando con éxtasis e hipersensibilizados por la falta de oxígeno y el repentino incremento al final.

Bruce se deslizó del sofá para arrodillarse frente a Steve, dejándolo atrapado entre su cuerpo y el de Tony. Lo tocaron por todas partes, besando su ensangrentado rostro y frotando su agitado pecho; presionando las caderas contra las suyas y deslizando sus dedos por su sudado y revuelto cabello, hasta que pudo ver y respirar claramente de nuevo. Steve apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Bruce.

—Joder. Eso ha sido tan caliente—murmuró Steve. Bruce asintió, alcanzando alrededor de Steve para abrazar a Tony más cerca de ellos.

—Me inclino a estar de acuerdo—murmuró Bruce. Tony rio suavemente.

—Cualquier cosa que haga a Steve soltar tacos, lo intentaré dos veces—Steve se giró un poco para mirar a Tony sobre su hombro, los ojos centelleando.

—Siempre tan excesivamente vestido. ¿Tienes que llevar un traje para cada ocasión?

—No voy a mentir, se siente un poco constrictivo en este momento—Tony comenzó a quitarse el otro guante y Steve y Bruce se miraron el uno a otro pícaramente.

—¿Bruce, crees que debemos hacer algo para echar una mano a un amigo?—Bruce asintió muy seriamente.

—Creo que sin duda eso sería lo más caballeroso en una situación como esta—Bruce y Steve se giraron hacia Tony, quien sonrió ampliamente y se tumbó en el suelo con las manos tras la cabeza.

—Podéis proceder—dijo engreído.

Steve y Bruce intercambiaron miradas animadas y se dispusieron a despojar a Tony de su armadura, tirando de cada palanca de emergencia para que se abriera y así revelar el muy excitado premio dentro. Bruce fue directo a la entrepierna de Tony, respirando y lamiendo la erección de Tony a través de fino material negro del traje interior antes de sacarlo y envolverlo en el suave y húmedo calor de su boca. Steve se inclinó sobre el rostro de Tony, besándolo profundamente, devorando cada parte de su boca con su lengua y saboreando la rasposa perilla de Tony. Cuando se incorporó, los labios de Tony estaban manchados de rojo y brillaban con saliva teñida de rosa. Tony levantó la mano para tomar la mejilla de Steve y acabó pegajosa de sangre. Cerró los ojos y su respiración se aceleró mientras Bruce lo tragaba.

—Joder, Steve, estás... estás tan jodidamente _bueno_ todo ensangrentado y golpeado con semen por todo tu uniforme y... y todo sucio y sudoroso, y... puedo saborear a Bruce en ti y... Joder, Bruce, voy a-...—Tony embistió en la boca de Bruce y agarró a Steve para besarlo ávidamente, el ritmo de sus labios vacilando a través de su orgasmo.

Cuando todos se desplomaron en una pila en el suelo, era un patético lío. Bruce acurrucado contra el costado de Tony; sus pantalones estaban aún desabrochados, con una mancha del semen de Tony en la comisura de sus labios. Tony estaba simplemente tumbado en el abierto sarcófago de su traje, un brazo sobre sus ojos, Steve acomodado sobre él. Steve tenía los pantalones del uniforme aún por los muslos, el azul oscuro salpicado con manchas blancas como estrellas. Su voz estaba ronca, su pelo enmarañado con arena y sudor, y la prueba de su rostro ensangrentado se encontraba en las franjas y marcas de rojo que los cubrían a todos. Jadeaba tumbado sobre Tony.

—Propongo que esto sea parte del informe de misión estándar—gruñó Steve. Tony rio en respuesta, con el brazo aún sobre sus ojos.

—Lo secundo. ¿Todos a favor?

—Sí.

—Sí.

—Sí.

Steve cerró los ojos contra la cálida piel de Tony y sonrió.

—Moción aprobada.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado y no olvidéis dejar kudos en el trabajo original ;)


End file.
